Some compressed natural gas (CNG) fueling systems are configured for operation with relatively high natural gas source pressures. In some cases, CNG fueling systems comprise multiple compressors, multiple compressor crankshafts, and/or multiple compressor driver devices. In some cases, CNG fueling systems comprise multiple CNG storage tanks and/or are not capable of filling a fuel tank quickly.